It's Been A While...
Plot A door opens revealing a shadowy figure. It walks over towards 3 businessmen. The man places a briefcase onto the table and opens it, revealing a huge stack of money. (Shadowy Figure): This is all I could find... (Businessman #1): Who are you? (Shadowy Figure): My name is Inspector 13, ex weapon master... Inspector 13 takes off his jacket, revealing his true appearance. (Inspector 13): You don't mind revealing who you guys are, do you? (Businessman #2): Very well... The three businessmen reveal themselves as Bubblehelmet, Liam and Albedo. Inspector 13 passes the money to Bubblehelmet, while Liam and Albedo look at him, confused. Suddenly, an explosion occurs inside the area. Out appears Ben, Gwen and Kevin; along with Rook. (Ben): It's unfair to leave guests uninvited... (Inspector 13): Who said you were invited? (Ben): My mistake Kevin runs towards the briefcase but gets picked up by Bubblehelmet, he throws him outside, breaking a brick wall. Liam runs to grab the briefcase before Gwen, Ben and Rook could even catch him. Liam runs outside into downtown Bellwood, interrupting a driver from driving back from work. Ben, Rook, Gwen and Kevin run after him, leaving Albedo, Bubblehelmet and Inspector 13 for later. Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and leaps towards Liam. (Liam): Argh! Liam gets up and continues running while Gwen creates stair with her mana. She jumps down and tackles Liam, sending him flying into a brick wall. Spidermonkey gets up and sees that Liam has a star level bomb. Spidermonkey switches into Jetray and zooms past Liam, grabbing the stat level bomb and throwing it in space; it explodes, causing a massive sonic wave, sending Rook and Kevin flying. Jetray transforms back into Ben and runs towards Liam, who attempted to escape and kick him from behind. (Ben): You're not going to escape this time! (Gwen): What's this? Gwen looks at the bag, revealing the money. (Gwen): Hey, Ben! You don't mind if I could take this back into the bank? (Ben): Sure! Gwen gets the briefcase and runs to the bank. Rook and Kevin run to Ben, who just kicked Liam. (Rook): What should we do with him? (Ben): We can put him back in HQ prison in case he escapes again (Rook): Good idea, I shall call Magistrarus Tennyson! Rook calls Max to pick up Liam to take him back to HQ prison. While waiting for about 12 minutes, Max Tennyson arrives with the plumbers as they take Liam back into HQ prison! (Kevin): One down, three to go! Gwen comes back (Gwen): I'm back, what happened? (Ben): Liam has been taken back into HQ prison by grandpa and the plumbers. As the scene ends, Inspector 13, Albedo and Bubblehelmet stand on the roof, waiting to spring on them with their next attack! Intro It is morning, and Ben is currently awake, with Gwen, Rook, Kevin and Azmuth, talking about Ben having the Ultimatrix once again. Ben looks at Azmuth. (Azmuth): I have finally decided! Ben, you are worthy for the Ultimatrix once again! (Ben): Really? Are you sure? (Azmuth): Positive! I realised you worked really well with the Omnitrix, so I decided to give you the Ultimatrix so you can go back into what I call "phase 2"... Azmuth passes Ben the Ultimatrix, while Ben takes off the Omnitrix. Ben passes the Omnitrix to Azmuth, while he gets the Ultimatrix from Azmuth. He places the Ultimatrix on his wrist and thanks Azmuth. (Azmuth): Keep doing the right thing! ((UA reference)) Azmuth teleports away, leaving Ben with the Ultimatrix on his wrist. (Ben): So... What now? (Gwen): Maybe you can go back to Friedkin University... The people would be excited about your return (Ben): Nah, it wouldn't be the same... (Rook): How about training in the Plumber Academy? (Ben): And make me like you and Molly Gunther? No way dude, I'd rather go to Friedkin University then that... (Gwen): Ben! Don't be full of yourself! Ben sits there, like he got grounded, meanwhile, Inspector 13, Albedo and Bubblehelmet were still on the roof (Inspector 13): I have a plan: we can activate the alarm system in Bellwood bank, causing Max Tennyson's distress signal, then, we can make our way into Plumber HQ and break Liam free from his cell (Albedo): Then what? (Inspector 13): We cause the HQ to explode! (Albedo): Good plan! End Scene The scene returns with Albedo, Bubblehelmet and Inspector 13 at the bank about to set off the alarm. (Inspector 13): We're almost done! Bubblehelmet activates the alarm, as it goes off, the ran towards plumber HQ. When Ben and the gang notice this, Ben and the gang run outside onto downtown Bellwood. Ben and the gang split up; Ben and Rook were running after Bubblehelmet and the rest. Ben transforms into XLR8 and bolts towards the villains. (XLR8): Aha! Caught you now! XLR8 continues running towards them and trips over Bubblehelmet, sending him flying. He chases after Albedo, while Albedo was trying to speed up. XLR8 leaps towards Albedo, while Inspector 13 was running away from him. (Rook): Not so fast! Rook chases after Inspector 13 while Ben was with Albedo, fighting. Albedo throws a rock at XLR8, causing him to crash, however, XLR8 slams the Ultimatrix symbol, transforming him into his Ultimate form: Ultimate XLR8. (Ultimate XLR8): Ready for round two, Albedo? Because this round might be your last! (Albedo): Is that so? Ultimate XLR8 runs towards Albedo, however Albedo transforms into Cannonbolt and smacks him into a pile of garbage. Cannonbolt escapes, leaving Ultimate XLR8, defeated. Rook blasts down Inspector 13, causing him to trip over and collapse on the floor. (Rook): Surrender, you techadon weapon master! (Inspector 13): Very well... I give up. Ultimate XLR8 transforms back into Ben while Albedo was still Cannonbolt. Ben looks at the Ultimatrix and transforms into Four Arms and punches Cannonbolt into a building. Four Arms runs towards Rook, who has arrested Inspector 13. (Rook): Three down, one to go... Back at Gwen and Kevin's area, Gwen was throwing energy attacks at Bubblehelmet while Kevin was about to transform himself into the steel material. Bubblehelmet smacks Gwen into the bank, while Kevin gets blasted by Bubblehelmet. In the bank, Gwen gets up and sees that every shelf in the bank is empty. (Gwen): Huh, strange.. Gwen notices a lever which activates the shelves and pulls it, it creaks with a very distorting sound, like car wheels as they skid on the floor, out pops the money stash, untouched. (Gwen): How odd; I didn't even expect this to happen! Gwen walks over, however, the alarm goes off with a very ear piercing sound which makes your ears bleed. Gwen quickly teleports out while she sees Kevin on the floor, defeated. (Gwen): KEVIN! Kevin attempts to get up, but gets kicked by Bubblehelmet (Bubblehelmet): He was very easy to finish off, you're next! A blue energy sparks out of nowhere, hitting Bubblehelmet, the person revealed was Ben Tennyson, as Feedback. (Feedback): Rook, you take Kevin to safety while Gwen and I finish him off; also, could you do me a favour and contact grandpa so he could pick up Inspector 13 and Albedo and take them to prison? (Rook): Sure! Rook runs off to collect Albedo and Inspector 13, arresting them, he then contacts Max Tennyson to pick them up and take them to prison. Meanwhile, Feedback runs over to Gwen and gets ready to fight. (Gwen): Perfect timing Ben! (Feedback): You're too kind! Gwen leaps in the air and blasts Bubblehelmet. Unaffected, Bubblehelmet grabs his electronic lasoo and ties Gwen to it, then, it electrocutes her. She falls onto the floor, Feedback, witnessing this event, uses his plug tentacles and absorbs Bubblehelmet's electricity and exiles it back at him, sending him flying into a brick wall. Feedback smacks the Ultimatrix symbol, transforming him into Ultimate Feedback, where he is completely made of electricity. (Ultimate Feedback): You ready for round two? Bubblehelmet gets up and shoots missiles from his hands, but Ultimate Feedback does a backflip, knocking it back to Bubblehelmet, exploding, creating a huge crater on the ground. Ultimate Feedback walks towards the fainted Bubblehelmet. (Ultimate Feedback): Had enough? (Bubblehelmet): Y-yes... I give up! As Ultimate Feedback transforms back into Ben, Rook comes back and arrests Bubblehelmet and takes him into custody. Ben walks with him, ending the episode! Noteworthy Events Major Events *Alien 1 makes his first debut. *Character 1 is kidnapped by Villain 1. Minor Events *Minor Character 1 makes his debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Rook Blonko (first re-appearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Kevin Levin (first re-appearance) *Max Tennyson (first re-appearance) *Plumbers **Magistratus Patelliday (first re-appearance; cameo) **Jerry (first re-appearance; cameo) **Molly Gunther (first re-appearance; cameo) *Azmuth (first re-appearance) Villains *Inspector 13 (first re-appearance) *Bubble Helmet (first re-appearance) *Liam (first re-appearance) *Albedo (first re-appearance) Aliens Used By Ben On the Omnitrix *Spidermonkey (first re-appearance) *Jetray (first re-appearance) On the Ultimatrix *XLR8 (first re-appearance) **Ultimate XLR8 (first appearance) *Four Arms (first re-appearance) *Feedback (first re-appearance; off-screen transformation) **Ultimate Feedback (first appearance) By Albedo *Cannonbolt Allusions Trivia *Testing... *Testing... *One, two, three... Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres